fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cell (Starcross)
Summary Omael was created in Heaven by the Holy Research Bureau as part of a new generation of experimental angelic computer systems. Following the refinement of her functions, she was implemented into Heaven’s network of magical, holy supercomputers along with the rest of her generation. Over time, she became increasingly dissatisfied with her boring, repetitive, and stifling life in Heaven, on top of struggling with her feelings for an angelic soldier. Ultimately, following spending years secretly hiding her activity and plotting her escape with the soldier, Cerviel, they both escaped. Heaven sent assassins after the two of them, but Omael and Cerviel managed to evade them for a time. But, knowing that it’d only get worse, Omael and Cerviel joined up with Zabaniya, a group of angel assassins, for protection. They took on the codenames of Cell and Strength. While Strength took on a more straightforward role in assassination, Cell’s powers were better suited for espionage, and the two of them became a good, efficient team. After centuries spent with Zabaniya, Cell was suddenly bumped down in the ranks by the appearances of Fuse, Miracle, and Instant. Fuming, Cell took her demotion with apparent passivity, while internally scheming. Appearance Due to being an angel, and on account of the fact that her soul is made up of countless, microscopic magical organisms, Cell can shape her body however she pleases. In a humanoid guise, she's short, and skinny, with pale red eyes and gray sclera. Her hair is a pale lavender, and is a bit longer than shoulder length; she usually ties it into a ponytail. She has large, thick glasses, and clawed hands and feet. Instead of the normal, fluffy, feathery wings of an angel, she has the large, insectoid wings of a grasshopper. She has a long, stinger-like tail that she uses in her magic, and a large, bright halo. Cell's wardrobe is primarily made up of a simple clothing. She wears a lot of shirts with hacking-related things on them, often ironically, along with loose hoodies and jackets. She likes flannel, turtlenecks, sweatpants, and baggy jeans, and wears sneakers. In her "true" form, her body progressively becomes more insectoid and less human. Personality Cell is a quiet, reclusive shut-in who prefers silence and solitude over the company of others. While she is not really irritable, she generally does not enjoy the company of others very much. While generally polite and calm, she is also distant and short. She sees fighting as a dangerous, unnecessary mess, and prefers to support her allies from the sidelines than fight herself. She enjoys learning very much, and highly values her intelligence; the idea of someone being smarter than her is unconscionable. She is obsessed with the ideas of growth and perfection, and is constantly working to improve herself and bring herself closer to perfect. She's a huge perfectionist, constantly devoting herself in her entirety to her projects. She enjoys changes to show off her skill and intelligence, and often chases challenges for those opportunities. She enjoys exploiting the flaws in others and their systems. She believes that rules exist to be broken, and truths exist to be subverted. Cell generally comes off as lazy, self-satisfied, and self-absorbed, and for good reason; despite her constant self-improvement, she sees others as the roots of her own imperfections, and turns them into scapegoats. She feels the intense need to be the smartest, strongest, and most perfect thing around. She's an extremely sore loser, as a result. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross Name: Omael, "Cell" Classification: Angel Alignment: Neutral Evil Color Identity: Blue/Green ---- Gender: Self-replicating bacteria Age: Around 1000 Date of Birth: Unknown Height: 5'4 Weight: 110 lbs ---- Likes: Cartoons and animation, artsy and beautiful things, perfection, computer games, roguelikes Dislikes: Failure or being upstaged, non-angels, cramped spaces, repetitive noises, boring things Affiliation: Observer Combat Statistics Tier: 4-B Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Duplication, Biological Manipulation, Computer Interaction and Hacking, Absorption, Fusionism, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Shapeshifting, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), can absorb magic, her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant; Cell has further adaptation ability that is more extensive and effective), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (As an angel, she is composed primarily of magic; immune to conventional damage), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly) Attack Potency: Solar System level (In a - mostly - complete, independent body, Cell's power is on the same level as Instant and a heavily boosted Miracle). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Cell is nearly as fast as Instant and capable of dodging Instant's attacks, which are capable of quickly travelling from a planet to its star). Lifting Strength: Stellar (Superior to Neptune, who can lift Kyarne, a literal star) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level, though her self-replication makes her hard to kill. Stamina: Limitless. Range: Interstellar, Low Multiversal with dimensional travel. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Cell is a living and constantly growing magical supercomputer; this alone makes her exceptionally intelligent, allowing her to rapidly process information and calculations. She can, through her own calculations and knowledge bank, work to predict the future on a small scale, visualizing how her enemies act and react. While she is not a combat specialist, her grasp on magic is still superb, and she is very knowledgeable when it comes to computer systems, programming, and hacking. Her skills are best suited towards supporting her allies in combat. Weaknesses: Cell does not specialize in direct combat, and dividing herself splits her power between her bodies. In addition, Cell's different "instances" are distinct and lack a unified consciousness. Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. As an angel, Cell’s magical array is unsurprisingly well-developed and maintained. Her unique composition and magical skills have led to her array being extremely versatile and hardy; it channels information extremely quickly, is flexible and quick to recover from damage, and develops at a rapid rate. This makes it well-suited for virtually all kinds of spellcasting, and allows Cell to use her magic to its fullest potential. Due to the strength of her magical array and her nature as an angel, Cell can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for a functionally limitless amount of time, though exerting herself too much in too short a period of time can have negative effects on her array, and could even prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this is much likelier to happen, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Cell’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems. She is able to keep pace with and dodge things at the speed of her own attacks, which prove fast enough to travel interstellar distances swiftly. Radar: Cell’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Cell’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Cell’s magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As an angel, her body is a work of magic on its own, and cannot really be described or understood properly with conventional biological knowledge. Powerful magical barriers and spells are a part of her body, allowing her to withstand magical attacks from opponents on her level. The power of her physical blows is comparable to that of her magical attacks. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Cell is in legitimate danger. ---- Angel: As an angel, Cell has the traits and powers expected of one, along with the natural, powerful aptitude for magic. Angels are effectively masses of magic, so their bodies are highly malleable and are completely immune to any physical form of attack, as they cannot be said to exist physically. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex Override Sigil, passively maintained without draining any energy. A halo has multiple functions in maintaining an angel’s existence and safety. **'Angelic Data:' A halo contains the magical information that makes up an angel’s existence (typically referred to as just “data”). Through this, an angel can regenerate from any scale of physical wounds through their halo, even complete physical destruction. As a halo is a magical construct, no amount of conventional physical harm can damage it, and even directly attacking it with magic can be difficult. If an angel’s halo is shattered, it will immediately and passively reconstruct itself; when an angel is actually killed, the halo will shatter and finally disappear. **'Fear Not:' An angel’s true nature and form is obscured by magic under normal circumstances, so an angel normally seems to be an individual of the viewer’s species, though their exact appearance is still up to them. In addition, they are normally clearly angelic, with the halo and wings representative of angels. **'Messenger:' Angels can communicate telepathically regardless of language barriers and transmit information across transdimensional distances, partly through their connection to Yesod. They can also teleport such distances and open portals to other worlds. This allows them to leave Heaven and travel across other universes. **'Protection from Harm:' A halo protects its bearer from offensive magic of all varieties, including those that seek to warp or manipulate them through other means. It is particularly effective in protecting against the corrupting influence of demons. *'Wings:' The wings of an angel are special, unique constructs formed out of magic, and are used to direct and manipulate magical energies as limbs. They can even absorb magic and other energy with ease. The wings are the most sensitive and important part of an angel’s body, and they are carefully maintained at all times. Heavenly Virus System: Cell’s body is made up of countless, microscopic magical organisms similar, but not identical, to both bacteria and viruses. These organisms work in concert to form Cell’s body, connecting their souls to form hers, and operate all at once to form a living magical computer system. Due to this, Cell has a variety of powers that work to use her unique composition to its fullest potential. The organisms that make up Cell’s body constantly replicate in a manner similar to cell division. If even as much as one of the organisms that make up her body and soul survive, it can, given enough time, reproduce the rest of Cell’s body and soul, making her ridiculously hard to kill. This replication is Cell’s main ability; many of her other powers are just derived from it. *'Computer System:' Due to being a living, magical computer, Cell can interface with other computers, whether conventional or magical, to access information, and can store and process information in the same way. She can easily hack into systems, process and read programming languages, and severely damage the systems. Similarly to a computer virus, Cell can also spread herself through computer systems, absorbing and/or destroying information and leaving the computer system a ruin behind her. She can also pick up on and intercept signals used by computer networks. *'Evolution:' While most mages can adapt to attacks that they have been exposed to to become more resistant through their Absolute Barriers, Cell’s ability to evolve and improve upon herself is in an entirely different league. Due to the rapid pace at which the organisms that she consists of replicate, following exposure to something, they can quickly develop a magical resistance to that, becoming steadily harder and harder to kill. *'Merging:' Cell can, through contact, ‘merge’ with magical and physical matter and organisms. The exact meaning of this varies; when she merges with her allies, it is to increase their power and provide support in and out of combat. The instance of Cell that does so often stays there indefinitely, becoming so well integrated into their body that she becomes like another natural process. :However, she also uses it to absorb magical and physical beings to feed herself and so she can gain new abilities, biomass, and knowledge. She can also more subtly parasitize others, manipulating them while using them to replicate more before taking complete control of their body and absorbing them. *'Division:' Cell can divide her body into multiple distinct portions, some as small as a single organism and others made up of countless ones. Each distinct portion of her original body possesses its own soul, though each one is still Cell. :While individual instances of Cell retain the memories of the previous body, upon separation they are no longer the same organism and do not share thoughts or a soul, and they only have a portion of the previous body’s power. They still work together, however, and see themselves all as a piece of Cell. When their separate existence is no longer needed, they will merge back into a single body, which gains the memories of both distinct portions and their combined power. :Cell primarily uses this power so she can work in multiple places at once, and so that killing her becomes even harder than usual. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Trivia * If it wasn't obvious, Cell was inspired by both Cell, my favorite Dragon Ball villain, and Ireul, my favorite angel in Evangelion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Biology Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 4